Fifty Shades Of Ereri
by Dragonborn Inquisitor
Summary: Eren Jeager was just filling in for Armin but once he was hooked there was no going back. -Really it's just Fifty Shades of Grey but Ereri version-
1. Chapter 1

**So ya, this is happening. As you know I don't own any of the characters and I don't really own the plot either, do I? Wow, remind me why I'm doing this again? Oh , I should mention that I haven't nor do I have plans to read Fifty Shades of Gray. I'm just following the plot line with certain lines from the book. Okay? Okay. (pun unintended...maybe) Let's do this. Are you excited? I am.**

* * *

'Why did _I_ have to do this for Armin? I'm sure he knows people that would kill for this. Maybe that's why? Whatever.' I was drawn out of my thoughts by the blond woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" She spoke in monotone like she had been repeating the line her whole life. Maybe she had, you never know.

"Um, yes, I have an interview with Mr. Ackerman at 1:30." It was only 1:27 now. At least I wasn't late. I wouldn't put it past myself.

She typed something into the computer. "Yes. You must be Mr. Jeager, filling in for Mr. Arlert." I started to nod but she wasn't paying attention. "You can go up now, top floor." She push a keycard over the desk.

"Thank you." I grabbed the keycard and slowly walked over to the elevator. It opened as soon as I pushed the button. I scanned the card as I walked in and pushed right button.

'I wonder what he's like. Armin told me young and, no matter what, don't say a thing about his height.' The elevator dinged. 'I guess I'll find out soon'

There was another desk in front of elevator. I weakly walked up to it. "Um, I-"

"Mr. Ackerman will see you now." The blond woman cut me off. 'Where do they find so many blonds to work here?' She gestured to the right where there was a short hallway that led to large doors. "Just go in. He's expecting you."

"Thanks." I walked down the hallway and up to the doors. 'Don't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up. You can manage this, hopefully.'

I pushed one of the doors open, well almost. I started to but tripped over thin air are went crashing into the office. I braced for the crash against the floor but it never came. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see I was being braced by man shorter than me.

He was surprisingly handsome for what I had heard of him. His black hair styled in an undercut clashed pleasantly with his pale skin. Where his eyes were like a stony medium. They were cold, calculating, and fierce.

I stumbled to get back on my own two feet. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm j-just a c-clutz." I stuttered as I regained my balance. 'Great first impression'

"No no, are you okay?" He had a surprisingly deep voice.

"U-um, yeah, I'm fine." I desperately clutched my bag closer to myself.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "So, shall we?" Mr. Ackerman walked over to the desk in the room. "Please, take a seat Mr. Jeager." He gestured to the seat.

"Please, just Eren would be fine." He simply nodded. "So Mr. Ackerman,-"

"Levi."

"Sorry, what?" I looked up from the notes Armin gave me.

"It's only fair. I call you Eren if you call me Levi." his face remained emotionless.

I looked back down at the notes to hide the small smile forming. "Okay, Levi, this it just a simple interview for the newspaper, it shouldn't take too long. So, to what do you owe your success?"

He starting talking as he walked around the desk to look out the glass window. Well, sort of window, the whole wall was a window. "I've always good at people. I have a natural instinct for what makes people tick."

I recorded his answer. "So you're a control freak?" 'Oh come on, ever living fuck. I did not mean to say that out loud.'

He turned to face me. "I exercise control in all things."

"It must be really boring." He smirked.

"Well I'm patient and persistent." He just looked at me for a moment before I broke eye contact to look down.

"Anyway, last question, do you have any interest outside of work?" He smirked again and cocked his head ever so slightly.

"What about you? I'd like to know more about you." Well this inter view went in a totally different direction than I thought it would.

"There's not really much to know about me. Just look at me." I gave a hesitant chuckle and looked back down.

He went silent. I slowly looked up until my green eyes met his gray ones. "I am." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I bit my lip. "But you said that was the last question?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"U-um yeah, that was the last formal one." Armin had scribbled to ask if he was gay under the typed questions.

"Are there any informal ones?" He seemed to be toying with me.

"One." 'Good Lord! How many time can a person medically smirk in one day?"

"Well?"

"Oh! Yeah. U-um, are you strait?"

"No, but that stays between us." I nodded. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you too long. We already went a little longer than planned." He gestured towards the door.

"Right." I stood and slipped my messenger bag over my shoulder. As I walked I shove the pen and pad into the bag.

I thought Levi would just walk me to the door but he opened the door for me. "Wouldn't want you tripping again, now would we?" I looked down and rolled my eyes.

Levi followed me out the door and to the elevator. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for me to step in. After I had turned around to face him and the doors had just started to close and separate us he smiled and spoke. "Eren." This was his way of say bye.

I lightly smiled at him. "Levi" The elevator doors closed and I started going down.

* * *

 **That seemed to last, like 5 minutes.**

 **Btw I'm like using a lot of the stuff in these videos.**

 **watch?v=eN9WDFTb5UA**

 **watch?v=tus4BZ1lGIc**


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think? Do you thing this will go well or burn to death in smutty flames?**

* * *

I walked out of the building to see that it had started raining. I didn't had a hood since I just had a sweater. Instead I opted to stand there a moment and review the interview in my head.

'Yeah that went terrible. Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see him again, and if I did it's not like he would remember me.'

I was starting to get fairly wet now so I started the trek to the car Armin lent me for the trip to Seattle. When I walked in he was already on my ass about the interview.

"So, what was he like?" Armin leaned over the side if the couch as I walked through the door to our apartment. The trashcan had been placed in front of the couch in case he puked again. That's why Armin asked me to do this, he basically had the plague.

"Come on. I literally have been here for like 2 seconds." I threw my bag on the table and threw myself on a cube chair. "Why did we even get this chair? There is _no_ way be comfortable."

Armin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me. You know I spent a long time trying to get that interview." Well you shouldn't have gotten the plague.

"Um, okay, I'll say he was smart but really intimidating." Armin looked like a kid in a candy store with a gold credit card.

"Well he sounds glorious." He leaned back down onto the couch.

I just shrugged. "If you like that sort of guy." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up Twitter.

Armin snorted. "Sounds like you like that sort of guy."

I lowered my phone so I could his face, "Look, I don't 'like that sort of guy' as you so eloquently put it. It went horrifically. I _literally_ fell into his office and was awkward as fuck. All I want to do is go back to normality."

Armin raised his his hands in defeat. "Okay okay. I get it." He paused and put his hands down. He plugged his headphones into the recorder and started to listen to it. "You sure horrifically is the right word to describe this?" I shot him a confused look. "Oh come on, Eren. Honestly flirtatious is a better work for this interview. Even you had to have noticed he was into you. I can tell from just listening to it." Armin arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what are you even talking about?" I knew I might like him and eventually Armin would find out but there was no chance Levi felt like that.

"Whatever, we both know at least you like him, it's written all over your face. But at least I can tell when a guy is totally into you, even when you can't." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Did you really fall into his office?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He knew there was no real hostility in my voice. I stood and started walking to my room but Armin grabbed my arm as I walked by.

"You work a double tomorrow, right?" When I stopped he let go of my arm.

"Yeah."

 _Time lapse_

I lazily pushed the cart that held multiple boxes of different glues that all went in the same general area.

I mindlessly nodded my head to some nightcore song I listened to earlier until my attention was drawn to somebody saying my name behind me. When I turned around I expected to see one my coworkers or classmates, but I was so very wrong.

"Levi!" None other than Levi Ackerman, the one person I never wanted to see again, was standing behind me. "Um, hey, I guess." I turned towards him.

He smirked. "Hi. Anyway since it seems you work here, could you help me find a few things?" Never in a million years did I think he would ask for help, from anyone.

"Oh, yeah. Just give me like two seconds." I turned back to the cart and sped walked until I saw Reiner walking down an aisle.

"Reiner!" I gestured to the cart when he looked over. He just gave a short nod before I pushed the cart so it rolled on its own. He stepped to the side so the card didn't hit him and grabbed it as it rolled past.

"You owe me!" I just waved 'whatever' as I walked away. Levi was leaning on an end-cap as I walked back up.

"Sorry, so what did you need?" He straitened his patterned gray tie under his suit jacket before standing strait and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Not much. Masking tape, cable ties, and rope." I nodded as I thought of each they would be. Cable ties and rope were in the same aisle and masking tape was only three aisles over from them.

I pointed to the left with my head. "This way." He walked the short distance beside me. "So, if you don't mind me asking,why are you here instead of Seattle?" We headed towards the second item.

"I just have some business nearby. I'm staying in a hotel." I nodded and we fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

'I never thought I would be this intimidated by somebody this much sorter than me. Maybe since he's supper fucking rich or how I made an ass out of myself last time we met.'

"So, is there any why I could _repay_ you for helping me?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Levi as he grabbed the last thing he needed. He sounded more than a little suggestive.

I ignored his tone and shrugged "Well this is my job so, no need for repayment."

"Well I'm insisting." I bet he's never been told no before.

"If you really want to do something you could...do a photoshoot for Armin-I mean Mr. Arlert, the guy that scheduled the interview. He would kill for one." It hadn't occurred to me that he wouldn't know who Armin was until it was already out of my mouth.

He shrugged this time. "Why not?" He pulled a card of his jacket and wrote something on the back before handing it to me. "I wrote my personal cell number on the back. Whenever's a good time for you, set _something_ up." Now the question is did he only mean the photoshoot when he said _something_.

He starting walking off to where the checkout was, expecting me to follow him. Of course I did. I finished checking him out (ha ha) and was finishing up when he stared talking again. "So you-"

"Eren!" Both of our heads turned towards whoever wanted my attention. It was Marco Bott, the son of the owners of the store. He often helped when he was here out since he was a bit overly nice, but he wasn't always here. He had moved about a year ago and now visits when he can, which isn't that often.

I turned to Levi. "Sorry, one sec." I walked over to Marco and hugged him when he got close enough. "Hey Marco, how are you?" He released me.

"Oh you know me, always positive, but I'm good. You?" It's true he was always positive.

"I'm coping, mostly," I gave a weak chuckle. "but anyways, how long are you staying?" His smile got wider.

"I don't actually know yet. I have an interview here so I might stay for a while." I smiled and nodded. I was genuinely hopping he would stay, he was a good friend.

I looked back at Levi. he was leaning on the checkout conveyor. His flirty look had left, leaving him with his natural emotionless look. I turned back to Marco. "Here, come on." I turned and started walking towards Levi. "Sorry, this is my friend Marco Bott."

I looked to Marco. "Marco, this is Levi Ackerman." Marco's eyes widened.

"I'm assuming, like,the Levi Ackerman." He extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ackerman."

Levi took his hand and nodded. "Mr. Bott" They both let go.

Marco chuckled. "Wow Eren, Armin is rubbing off on you." I scoffed and Marco smirked.

"Anyway, I should probably go. I literally got back like an hour ago."

I nodded. "Alright, text me later though."

"Yeah, I will. Um it was incredible to meet you Mr. Ackerman."

"Please, you flatter me." Marco laughed as he walked away.

I turned to fully face Levi. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "No no, it was fine. Remember to call me."

He started to turn away. "I will." He started to walk to the exit.

I figure I should probably get back to work. Well, maybe after my break.

* * *

 **ATTENTION! I have hidden something in this chapter. I plan to use something in this chapter to make Eren seem ironic in a smut scene. Whoever finds and identifies it first gets a shoutout.  
Hint 1: It's not in the book  
Hint 2: Eren mentions it  
Good Luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late. I've been in the hospital for 2 weeks.**

 **I'm actually stating to enjoy this. Though that's better for you, I suppose. Sorry if this sucks. I should warn you, I go back very often and change little things to make things later make sense or just put/take a few words, so I just thought you should know that.**

"Armin! I need your brain! Like now!" I stormed into the apartment and into Armin's room. He had always been better than me at this, thinking stuff. As I came in he was typing furiously at his laptop on his bed.

"Do you thing it can wait? I'm kinda busy with the Ackerman article." He didn't even look up or stop typing.

I taped my foot impatiently. "Well it has to do with Ackerman." He instantaneously stopped.

"I'm intrigued. Keep talking." Armin always used longer words. As he used his advanced words, he sat up and set his laptop to the side. I huffed and fell face first onto his mattress. "That's not talking."

Even though he couldn't see, I rolled my eyes. "He was there." Armin flicked me in the neck.

"I can't hear you, dumbo." I sat up.

"First, I don't have big ears. But, he was there, at work." Armin's eyes widened comically.

"Okay, let me get this strait. The Levi Ackerman, one of the richest people in the world, was at the hardware store you work at one day after the interview that you hosted?" I nodded. "That's...awesome!"

My head snapped up and I gave him a horrified look. "Come on! This proves the fact that he's into you. Why else would he be there? You have you see it now!"

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. "He said he was on business but whatever. You owe me." He pulled his laptop back to him.

"And why do I owe you?" He become absorbed back into his writing.

I pulled the card from my back pocket. "Because I got you this." I handed him the card.

He took the card and look at it confused. "What's so special about," He turned it over and gasped, literally gasped. "Y-you got L-levi fucking Ackerman's p-personal number!?" 'Whoa Armin like never swears.' He held the card like it was precious.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's the hobo's down the street. Yes, it his. He's agreed to a photoshoot. You just have to set it up with him." Armin looked at me with wide eyes.

"I set it up?! No nononono. He gave you the number, you call him!" I pouted

"Please? You're used to doing things like this." I tried to offer the phone to him but he refused to take it.

"Think about it. He wouldn't even know who I am!" Armin shook his head furiously, hair whipping back and forth.

I started to think that maybe he was right, like always. "Fine fine." My fingers were only slightly shaking as I typed the number in.

He answered on the second ring. "Eren Jeager." his voice sounded deeper over the phone. 'I'm never going to live this down.'

"Um, yes?" 'How does he know it's me?!' I ran out of Armin's room to escape his lingering looks and silent fangirling.

"I'm assuming you're calling to arrange a photo shoot? You don't look the type to call just to say no."

I scratched the back of my head even if he couldn't see. "Y-yeah, I finally got a photographer." That was lie. Oh well, I could just get Jean to do it. He's my good friend and a photographer but he has a massive crush on me. It can get annoying but sometimes it can be useful.

"Good. How about tomorrow around 10 am at the Garrison Hotel?" I could hear the smirk through the phone.

"Um, yeah sounds good."

"Sorry to cut this short but I'm neck deep in work." Not like it would be hard, with your height. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Jeager."

"O-of course. Goodbye Mr. Ackerman." I hung up before he could reply and slunk back into Armin's room.

"So?! Did you do it? I NEED to know!" Armin was practically hanging off his bed.

I threw the phone on the bed. "Yeah, it's done, but can you finish the formal stuff, oh, and call Jean to get him to do the shoot."

Armin grabbed his laptop. "Sure, but how do I get Jean to do it?" I leaned on the doorjamb.

"Just tell him it's for me. Garrison Hotel tomorrow, 10 am, got that?"

Armin waved me off. "Yeah yeah, I get it done in an hour." he was already not paying me much attention after he got the information he needed. I just left to get as much as I could.

 **Again, sorry for the lateness. I'll be better, I promise.**


End file.
